


A Familiar Hum

by scrapmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Alphonse Elric, but like not in a "im fusing two universes together" way idk how else to tag it, it's like a st-ven universe au except its not and also its good, just exploring relationships, the edlings pretty background sorry. this aint a shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: A collection of stories from a fusion AU I cooked up. Goes across many events in the main timeline.





	A Familiar Hum

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am a clown and wrote a really fancy description for the au so i'm just going to dump that here. its not required reading but i liked the worldbuilding i did with it so. also there'll be some of my sketches of some of the fusions at the very bottom of the fic.
> 
> Fusion happens when two or more different people are emotionally harmonious. Often it is a spontaneous thing, but it can also be deliberate. Consent must be given by both parties.
> 
> A fusion is bigger than the individuals that make them up, and often has extra limbs and facial features. The more participants, the more extra limbs and the messier the fusion looks. Often there are trends for which extra body parts appear on fusions with certain people. The fusion has limited control over how clothing is reconstructed from the original garments worn by participants, fabric cannot be destroyed or created and most modifications either just merge articles of clothing or modify them to accommodate extra body parts. 
> 
> Most automail limbs (unless they are very old) have an automatic release switch that is activated during fusion when the bodies are merging and the pain doesn't make it all the way up to the melding minds of the participants. Ports are flexible enough to flatten out when stumps disappear in fusion. If a fusion would originally have extra limbs but one of the participants is missing one or more of those limbs, they will not appear. If the fusion just has the normal amount of limbs and the other participants have enough limbs to cover for the missing one, it is replaced. For example, if a fusion would originally have four arms but one of the partners is missing an arm, the fusion will have three arms. If another participant enters the fusion and no more arms would be added, the missing arm is still not covered. If a fusion would originally have two arms, however, the partner’s other arm would replace the missing one. If two people fused and had less than two legs between them, they wouldn't gain any more. 
> 
> A fusion, though composed of two or more different people, is a person of their own. Secrets one participant has are able to be held from other participants, though many memories and knowledge will be gained by the fusion. Not all participants necessarily retain the knowledge that the fusion has, like if one of the other participants is an expert at something, their fusions will be as well but the other participants will not gain the expertise through fusion.
> 
> Fusions are not a rare thing, and are considered a healthy part of many relationships. People fuse often mostly for the emotional comfort and understanding they can bring, though sometimes people can fuse for more practical reasons, taking advantage of the size and extra limbs. People can train to become better and smoother at fusing and working with the other person and the extra body parts.
> 
> Fusion isn't seen as magic or alchemy, just something part of human biology. It isn't well understood, but scientists study it just like any other part of biology. If a fusion dies, the participants do not become unfused. Autopsies on fusions are very taboo, so knowledge about the inner workings of a fusion is limited.

“What am I supposed to be doing again?”

 

“Just breathe in and out with me and think about happy things we do together, like when you help me make dinner, or when you made me that toy with your alchemy.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Breathe in… and out. In...”

 

“‘N out.”

 

“Yep! In…”

 

“Out.”

 

“In…”

 

“Out. See?”

 

Ed shoved the memory out of his head best he could. The funeral was over, but he and Al were still at her grave. He could hear them crying, but he wasn't crying because he had to be the big brother now more than ever. Big brothers didn't cry. They just… Wiped their eyes on their sleeves because the sun was a bit bright, thats all. 

 

Ed felt Al’s fingers poke into his balled fist, slowly prying it open as they placed their hand inside. Ed didn't mind, not really, but as he held his brother's hand he felt a familiar humming sensation, one he had only felt a few times before. 

 

Eah opened their eyes for the first time since they had first formed. There was a brief panic over their existence and the nonexistence of their components, but as they calmed down they felt a familiar sadness, one shared by both of their parts. Their mother was dead. They wanted to cry. So so bad. But something inside them reminded them that they had to stay strong for someone. For who? They forgot, but they had to. They couldn't cry.

 

_ Maybe I could bring her back… _

 

The idea startled them a bit, they didn’t know where it came from, who it came from. Making humans with alchemy was against the rules, right? But... they didn’t have to tell anyone. It would just be their own little secret. 

 

“Hey Ed and Al, is that you?” A familiar voice called out from behind them, it was Winry. 

 

“No, it's Eah,” they responded, turning back to her with a confused frown.

 

“Whatever, you know what I mean. I forgot your name.”

 

Eah just turned forwards again, not really feeling like talking to Winry. 

 

“You should come home, it's getting dark.”

 

Eah curled up a bit more. “I'm staying here.”

 

“You know what my grandma says?” Winry started, walking a few steps towards Eah. “She says you shouldn’t cry for loved ones who passed away… Because when they do, it makes them feel sad in the next world too.”

 

Eah felt their eyes burn with the comment. “I’m not crying!” They yelled, and then gasped a bit at their own volume at the same time. They had two mouths, one located on their neck. “And who are you to talk anyways?” Momentum and anger plowed them on, stomping down the part of them that wanted to hold back. “Whenever your parents leave you cry like a little baby!” 

 

Winry’s face screwed up into a frown. “I was so stupid to worry about you! I’m going to go tell granny not to make you any dinner!”

 

“Wait hold on don’t do that!” Eah turned around and started chasing after Winry, but before they could get too far they tripped over their own four legs and fell. They knocked their jaw on the grass and the sudden pain and confusion made them defuse.

 

It took both Ed and Al a few moments to find themselves again, but as soon as they understood what happened Al ripped up some grass and threw it at their brother. 

 

“This is all your fault! We’re not getting any dinner ‘cause you yelled at Winry.”

 

Ed tackled Al to the ground. “Since when was that me? Eah is  _ both _ of us, asshole! We were both being idiots together!”

 

Al lay down in silence with a slight frown on their face. “...Do you think we’re really not going to get any dinner?”

 

Ed frowned. “Well… We didn’t yell at Winry, Eah did.”

 

Al pouted. “You just said we’re both Eah… now you’re saying that we aren’t them? You aren’t making any sense with any of this, brother.”

 

Ed shrugged. “A fusion is their own person, it just happens that that person is made up of whoever fuses to make them. Anyways all that matters is that we can blame it all on them.”

 

Al continued to frown at Ed before bursting into giggles. “You’re so dumb brother, let’s go back. It’s getting cold.”

 

* * *

Izumi frowned thoughtfully as she stared at the Elric brothers, fresh off the boat back from the island. 

 

“...What's the name of your fusion?” Izumi asked slowly. 

 

“Eah… Were we not supposed to fuse? We're sorry…” Al shuffled around a bit nervously. 

 

Izumi smirked. “I only told you two that you couldn't use alchemy, nothing about fusion. I was just thinking... what if I taught Eah too?”

 

“Whadaya mean by that?” Ed asked, arms crossed. 

 

“You two have a uniquely strong bond, I think it would be a waste not to take advantage of it. If you two can learn how to use Eah to your advantage, I think you're going to be better off in the long run.”

 

“Does that mean we'll always have to be fused when you teach us or..?”

 

Izumi shook her head. “No no, let me show you an example of what I'm thinking.” She turned back and yelled into the house, “honey? I need your help for a few seconds!”

 

Sig came out the back door a few moments later. “What do you need?”

 

“I think these two boys would profit from some fusion training and I'd like to share what exactly they'll eventually be able to do. Want to help me show them an example?”

 

Sig smiled. “Of course. Let's move somewhere with more room.”

 

Ed and Al snuck a tiny glance at each other. What exactly would be shown?

 

“Alright, here we are!” Izumi said with a grin as the group arrived at a clearing outside town. “Make sure you pay attention, alright?”

 

The brothers nodded diligently, and the show began. 

 

Izumi and Sig took a few steps forward and fused at what seemed to be the very moment they touched. The fusion spun around and suddenly defused, leaving Izumi balanced in Sig’s arms. It was a sort of dance, the brothers realized after a bit. Izumi and Sig not only were able to fuse without any thought, but their fusion was also incredibly coordinated. Eah with their four legs was hopelessly clumsy, and the brothers were acutely aware of that as they watched. The fusion had two arms that split into four at the elbows, and although it seemed like it would be awkward at first, they moved so fluidly and naturally it almost seemed like arms like that were the norm. 

 

The routine ended with both Izumi and Sig out of breath, but Ed and Al started clapping wildly. 

 

“You think we can do that??” Al asked excitedly.

 

“Well--” Izumi was interrupted by a cough, but continued with a smile. “Instead of a dance routine, I'll have you two spar with me. It's just harder to show that off without an opponent. It'll be slow going, but you'll get to a point where forming and existing as Eah is just as natural as breathing. The practice will also help with any other fusions you might be a part of to an extent.”

 

Ed frowned suddenly. “This is all great, but what does it have anything to do with alchemy?”

 

“Well as I've always said, to train your mind you must first train your body. Along with that, your emotions and relationships must be trained too. If I know you two you’ll most likely be working together in the future, and you'll have to be able to work as a team. Along with that, fusion is just another part of the flow of life. Alchemy is, as you learned, all about understanding that flo .”

 

Ed nodded slowly. “I think I get it… When do we start?”

 

* * *

“Winry!!”

 

Winry turned around to suddenly be tackled in a group hug by the Elric brothers. She was waiting for them at the train station, but she wasn't expecting them to show up behind her. They ended up being in the very last carrage. 

 

“Hi!” Winry giggled. “Welcome back! How were your alchemy lessons?”

 

The brothers looked each other in the eye for a split second with matching grins. 

 

“Look at what we can do!” Ed said quickly before grabbing Al’s hand. 

 

Eah was formed almost immediately. They scampered around Winry on all six of their limbs, giggling the whole time, and then unfused. 

 

“I thought you guys were learning alchemy,” Winry said with a frown. 

 

“We  _ did _ learn alchemy!” Al insisted, “it’s just a lot harder to show you that right now.”

 

“And the fusion training was part of it! You wouldn’t understand,” Ed added. 

 

Winry rolled her eyes and started stomping her way out of the station with a huff. “Well I don’t even want to understand! So take that!” 

 

The brothers laughed and chased after her, and soon the three were walking down the path towards Resembool, hand in hand in hand. 

 

As the three made their way home, Winry squished between the brothers, their playful and excited energy ran through them in synch. Before they knew it, they were gone. 

 

Someone new was there. They were confused for a few seconds, but then they reassured themself that this was something that happened often. Who were they? They thought of their components for as long as they could without getting confused. One letter from the start of their names… Awe was a nice. The E wasn't really pronounced at all though. 

 

What did the adults call the little group they were composed of again? Ah right, the golden trio. Because they were blonde,,, but they weren't really a trio anymore. So maybe they were just Golden. Yeah. They were Golden. 

 

They smiled and laughed when they settled on a name, it was pretty clever. Oh, but that wasn't all that was good about them, they had so many limbs too! Eight in total, like a spider, but nicer, and not gross. Oh, and four eyes too! That was fun. Wink wink wink wink. Top blink, bottom blink. Big blink! So much. Two mouths, both on the face, not one on the neck like Eah. Good for talking and laughing at the same time! 

 

It was so much more fun to walk down the path like this, Golden was a lot faster than their components. They played and laughed and joked just like before, but now it was just them, synched up perfectly and neatly. It felt good.

 

* * *

A rebound. There was a rebound. 

 

Al was disintegrating, being torn apart molecule by molecule. Ed reached out to his brother with his entire being as his leg dissapeared. There was pain, so much pain, but all he could think about was his brother. If he could reach their hand. If he could pull them back…

 

He could feel the tug of fusion as he got closer and closer to Al. They were almost touching. So, so close. They were fusing! He would save them!

 

But then Al disappeared. Right as they might've succeeded. 

 

Ed bound their soul to armor. 

 

Years later he found out in the void between the Gate that they did fuse, in some sense. Their souls were almost overlapping, their individual gates facing each other. In the end it was what allowed Al to get their body back, for Ed to leave the void through a gate that wasn't his own, but it wasn't like regular fusion. Neither of them could tell it even happened in the first place.

 

* * *

Al sat next to their brother’s bed and waited. They still weren’t used to their new body yet, even if it had been a week or two since they lost their old one. They still ran into door frames, crushed things when they grabbed them, and their mind still expected to fall asleep every night. Sleep never came, though, no matter how lonely it got. 

 

Ed hadn’t slept well for a single night after the incident, and it seemed right now that he was in the middle of an especially rough nightmare. Al would've tried to wake him up, but they were afraid of hurting him accidentally. They were afraid to touch anyone in those first few months.

 

Al made a small noise of surprsise when Ed suddenly landed on them. He must’ve woken up and managed to roll off the bed onto them.

 

Ed pressed himself up against Al’s helmet, his arm wrapped behind it in a hug. “C’mon… c’mon…” he muttered, sounding like he was about to cry.

 

Suddenly, Ed lifted up the helmet and reached down into the armor, his fingers slightly brushing the blood seal in the back. Al shivered at the touch, the movement displacing Ed’s fingers off the seal. 

 

“Ed… what are you doing?” Al asked, a bit of fear in their voice.

 

Ed crumpled then, breaking down into sobs. “I just… wanted to fuse with you. I wanted Eah.” 

 

Al sat in silence, contemplating what just happened with a feeling of dread. Could they not fuse anymore? They hadn’t felt Ed tugging on them, no polite request to synch emotions, not even when he’d touched the seal. They couldn't feel. 

 

“...Oh.” That was all they could get out. They wanted to cry. They wanted to disappear into Eah and have them cry for both of them. They wanted to feel the security of Eah, the warmth. Like a hug, but so much closer.

 

Al tried to lift Ed back up onto the bed, but he desperately grasped at them, not wanting to let go. Al sighed a bit and sat back down, letting Ed curl up on them. They knew they couldn’t be at all comfortable, all cold and hard, but Ed found comfort anyways. 

 

* * *

As Ed slowly closed Winry's hand he could feel it. A small humming in his soul, one that’s felt when people are in emotional harmony. He ignored it just like Winry did. 

 

_ Not while Al can't.  _ That was the only fused thought the two shared together. It was a decision they both apparently made on their own, they never talked about it. Al would hate it if they knew, if they knew that they were the reason Ed and Winry didn't fuse with anyone. But how could the two not make that promise? Al was family, a brother to both of them. They were responsible for them. 

 

Ed draped his jacket over Winry's shoulders. “Let's get you out of here,” he said quietly. Winry nodded. 

 

* * *

Ed watched in horror as Envy grew before him. The homunculus grotesquely transformed into a large, green, six-legged lizard with strange shifting lumps of flesh along their neck. 

 

A hand suddenly grasped Ed’s and he looked up in confusion at Ling, who looked more than a bit terrified. 

 

“This is a bit sudden and I'm sorry, but with how insane things have gotten I'm thinking that our best option in this fight is to fuse. I-I’m pretty good at it under stress and I think it's only fair that if Envy gets to be giant with six legs maybe we should try to even the playing field a bit?”

 

Ed looked between Ling and Envy, mind almost unable to comprehend the situation. His first thought was of Al. He had his secret promise but… What if he died down there? He wouldn't get to see them ever again, they wouldn't get the chance to finally fuse again. He looked at Ling, who tentatively poked at Ed mentally, a quiet and polite request to fuse. Ed pushed all his worries out of his mind and accepted. 

 

It was weird to think that he recognized the feeling of existing for the first time, but such was the life of a fusion. His components had both fused enough times to recognize it, and so he did too. Envy stood in front of him, still huge. He dodged swiping claws as he took account of himself, ignoring Envy’s mocking monologue about fusions and humans. He had four eyes, two mouths, one more monstrous and toothy across his chin and jaw, and three arms, one of course missing because of Ed's automail. 

 

Despite any initial apprehensions, he was relieved to find that he was overall pretty stable and confident. His mouths grinned as he clapped his hands together, drawing on Ed's alchemic knowledge to create first a sword out of the iron in the sea of blood, and then a spear. 

 

Wielding both weapons at a time proved to be a tad more difficult than he imagined, and that along with getting used to the extra limb made his first few swipes at Envy pretty clumsy. He didn't regret being him though. 

 

“You two are  _ seriously  _ going to fight like this? How pathetic! You already stood no chance against me apart, and zero plus zero still equals zero.” Envy droned on, swiping at the fusion.

 

“Angry because you aren't a fusion, are you?” He laughed, running up to Envy’s side as they growled. Before he was able to attack again, however, the strange lumps on Envy’s side suddenly became recognizable as what they really were-- faces. 

 

He stopped, paralyzed by the sight. Were there… People trapped inside Envy? They had a philosopher's stone, he knew that, but were these… These were… 

 

His sword suddenly came down onto the face he was staring at and he lept away. Ling, from the recesses of his combined self, got him out of the trance he was in, but at the price of sacrificing the earlier stability.

 

_ They're not real, Ed. It's just Envy tricking you. _

 

_ B-but the stone-- _

 

_ Listen to me. The only way we're getting through this is together. We've gotta keep up this fusion as long as we're facing against Envy, got it? We can do this. _

 

_ W-we can do this. _

 

“I can do this,” the fusion said, shaking his head and coming back to himself. His next round of attacks were much more effective than the first few, but it was only a matter of time before he got hit enough times to feel thoroughly battered. A pang of hunger shot through him and he vaguely wondered how many stomachs he had, and whether it would be worse if that answer was two or one. He leaned on his spear, breathing heavily through both mouths. 

 

As he got enveloped by the amorphous tongue of Envy, he yelled, screamed at himself to move. He had to move, go, run, attack, but he was paralyzed. Was he really that easily defeated? Up, up, up he went, up into the monster’s throat, up until he could see Envy’s philosopher's stone. 

 

The sight of the stone shocked him out of his stupor. His mind started working as his passion reignited it, slowly formulating a plan. He could get out of this. 

 

He drew the human transmutation circle after convincing Envy of his plan, not really thinking about his status as a fusion as he activatec the circle. 

 

Ed was suddenly himself in the void between the gate. It was strange at first, but then he caught a glimpse of Al’s body. Then he understood.

 

The fusion was the one who returned on the other side, smiling to himself in victory. He looked around the strange room he was in, trying to figure out what happened between Ed and Ling getting eaten and then him escaping. His eyes then landed on Al.

 

_ Oh SHIT fuck I'm sorry I can't I fucking ca-- _

 

Ling's head pounded as he was suddenly forced out of fusion by Ed. He had apparently sustained some broken ribs from fusion, while Ed received a broken arm. 

 

“I'm sorry Ling that couldn't’ve been pleasant,” Ed mumbled in his direction. 

 

Ling shrugged. “It's alright I--”

 

“Ed!”

 

He was cut off by Al running towards Ed and scooping him up into a hug. They didn't mention the fusion, probably for the best. Ling still felt the remnants of Ed's horrible guilt at the back of his mind. Al probably understood it was a sore spot for Ed as well, as they were the reason for it in the first place. 

 

* * *

Ling yawned massively the second his body was passed back to him from Greed. He pushed out Greed’s taunting, it felt ten times better than if he did it in the mindscape damnit. 

 

“Ling?” Ed asked from across the small camp, alerted by the yawn. 

 

“The one and only!” Ling responded with a nod, a bit more tired than usual.

 

Ed smiled and walked over to sit next to him, looking like he was wrestling down a full blown grin. “It's been a while!”

 

“Too long! The last time we really conversed was… Let's see. I won't count when I first found you out here so…” Ling blinked and flushed a bit when he finally remembered. “It was right before we fused.”

 

_ You never told me you fused with half-pint! HAH! I bet your fusion just looks like you but short.  _

 

Ling ignored Greed. 

 

“O-oh. Right.”

 

Ling mentally slapped himself in the face (right in front of Greed, unfortunately). He forgot about Ed's fusion guilt. God, he felt horrible for bringing it up.

 

“Sorry for bringing it up!” Ling quickly apologized. “And I'm sorry that I pressured you into fusing for so long in the first place.”

 

Ed gave him a strange look. “What? No, you're fine! I was totally fine with it, life or death situation. I just-- freaked out when Al saw him. If anything I should apologize for giving you what must've been a massive headache from defusing so suddenly.”

 

Ling laughed a bit awkwardly. “Ah no, you're fine, I get it.” He coughed. “He didn't really get a chance to name himself though, did he?”

 

“Yeah, kinda hard to do when you're a fusion and your enemy is STILL bigger than you.” Ed tilted his head a bit in thought. “Maybe we could call him Ell? It's just from using the common naming convention I grew up with but…”

 

Ling frowned. “Isn't L a letter in your alphabet?”

 

“Well yeah, but no that's not what I mean! It's spelled E-L-L. Like Ella but without the A. It just combines the first letters of both of our names.”

 

“I can't believe our fusion is named after a letter, Ed.”

 

Ed shoved Ling a bit. “You suggest a name then!”

 

Ling smiled. “Why should I? I like it. But only if we spell it with the single letter.”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, but Ling didn't miss the blush on his cheeks. “Fine, but only because you're the worst.”

 

Ling chuckled and looked away, definitely not to hide the heat rushing to his own face. 

 

“So, what's having Greed in your head like?” Ed asked after a few seconds of silence. 

 

“Nothing like fusion, that's for sure,” Ling answered with a chuckle. “Even when we're rarely both in control, it's definitely still both of us. We're just… Agreeing on what we're doing for once.”

 

Ed hummed in thought. “Do you ever…” He frowned. 

 

Ling looked over at Ed. “You can ask whatever, I don't mind.”

 

“Do you ever like… leave? When Greed’s in control? Are you always still there or…”

 

“Aww… Are you worried about me?”

 

“Shut up! Just answer the goddamn question.” Ed coughed. 

 

“At first it was… a bit rough, but nowadays you can count on me always just lying around. Greed might imply that he's alone but you can ask him directly and if he grumbles and walks away that's a yes.”

 

Ed let out a breath. “Alright. Good. I'll… Keep that in mind.”

 

* * *

Both Greed and Ling hated Wrath. The Fürher was an absolutely terrible person who had done terrible things to both of them personally. It wasn't surprising that their minds were synched during battle. 

 

The physical change was surprising though. 

 

“I don't remember your shield being able to do that, Greed. No matter, even if you are bigger that just means there's more surface area for me to hit.”

 

“It's  _ Greedling _ ” he growled in return, picking up Ed’s nickname for his components and surprising himself about his sudden existence.

 

“So you fused with the prince? I still don't understand how he's still in there, much less how this development happened. In the end it's all pretty damn pathetic if you ask me.”

 

Greedling frowned to himself. He didn't even think this was possible, that he was possible. He wasn't like other fusions, no extra limbs or facial features, he was more aware of his components, there was no physical contact. He was bigger though, and spikier. And at that moment, in the middle of a battle with another homunculus, that was all he cared about.

 

“The only thing that's pathetic is you pretending that this isn't the coolest thing in the world.” Greedling said, rolling his eyes between swipes. “Who are you, Pride? I wouldn’t think you out of all the homunculi would be so offended by this.”

 

Wrath somehow got angrier somehow, and Greedling smiled as the fight continued.

 

* * *

Al woke up-- they  _ woke up _ \-- surrounded by friends and allies. They blinked. Blinked! And smiled! Blinked and smiled! And when laugher came rolling out of them they could  _ feel  _ it, and they didn't have to try to make it sound real with all the right breaths because it  _ was _ . 

 

It only took about half a second for Ed to wrap Al in a big hug. He held them gently but made sure it was strong enough so they could  _ feel  _ it. They could feel it! He laughed in pure joy and relief and Al joined him. 

 

It didn't take long for the brothers to be in such synchrony that they started fusing. 

 

All Eah got to feel was overwhelmed though, so they left right after they appeared. 

 

Friends crowded around in worry and asked what happened, what blocked them from fusing, but they were still laughing and smiling together. 

 

“It's just a bit too much for Al right now, that's all,” Ed reassured the crowd. He held his brothers hand, still feeling the buzz of harmony between them but leaving it only at that. 

 

* * *

It was a few days of sleeping out of pure exhaustion every night in the hospital before Ed's regular nightmares returned to him. He woke up with a start, frantically looking around his room for… Something. Once he realized what it was he laughed a bit to himself. Al was finally sleeping at night. He'd already spent a few months without them, but it seemed the moment he got them back his mind reverted to his regular habits. 

 

Maybe he could just check on them, make sure they were asleep. 

 

Ed quietly opened the door to his brother's hospital room and slipped in. There was Al. In their own body. Sleeping. Ed smiled, but he wouldn't deny he was a bit disappointed. He turned to leave again

 

“Ed?”

 

Ed looked back and winced. “Sorry for waking you up, Al.”

 

Al shook their head, their dry hair in its hasty doctor-cut bob rustling slightly. “I was already awake, it's been a bit harder to sleep than I expected, especially since I'm not just falling asleep on my feet anymore.”

 

Ed quietly tiptoed over to the chair by Al’s bed. “If we could all sleep exactly like I did night of the promised day, I think the world would be a much better place.”

 

Al chuckled at that and patted their bed next to them. 

 

“Oh no, if the doctors find that I fell asleep in your bed they'll kill us.”

 

Al rolled their eyes. “Since when have you ever cared about what doctors think?”

 

“Since you got checked in.”

 

Al frowned and punched Ed's shoulder. “That's dumb. Come on. If I'm not hugging you what even is the point of having my body back?”  

 

Ed laughed a bit and slowly slid himself into the bed, careful to keep his automail from kicking Al accidentally. Al almost immediately clung to him, skinny arms wrapped around him like if they let go he’d disappear.

 

“You’re so warm...” they said softly. “I forgot how nice warmth is.”

 

“Are they not giving you enough blankets? Your hands are freezing.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Al took their hands off Ed and slowly retracted their hug. 

 

“When did I say I minded? Here.” Ed took Al’s hands and started rubbing them to warm them up. 

 

“Thanks,” Al said with a small laugh. “That's actually really helping. Feels nice too…”

 

“Of course. I'm your older brother, if I don't warm up your hands, who will?”

 

Al hummed in agreement, but didn't talk anymore. Their breathing started to slow. Soon, they were asleep, and Ed wasn't too far behind. 

 

Eah wasn't expecting to wake up to the voice of an angry doctor, they weren't really expecting to wake up at all. They couldn't quite recall why exactly  _ they _ were there, and not their components. 

 

“Alphonse needs their rest! We don't know what fusion might do to them at this point, we don't know what fusing with them might do to Ed either! This bed isn't designed to hold a fusion!”

 

Eah frowned. The doctor was mentioning their components frequently to try to gently (if shouting counted as gentle) confuse them and get them to defuse, and although it'd been a while, they'd gotten enough training from Izumi to be able to be completely unaffected.

 

“You're talking about me like I'm not here. It's not like you told them not to fuse, just ‘no walking around’ for Al and ‘no lifting things with your right arm’ for Ed. I'm not doing either of those things.”

 

Maybe they were flexing by mentioning Ed and Al without missing a beat. Perhaps. They figured that they should actually maybe defuse, but they really didn't want to. Maybe they were in a huge amount of pain accentuated by the fact that, unlike Al, they distinctly remembered what that felt like and that it was  _ bad _ , but that was nothing, really. Not compared to the absolute miracle of existing again. Nothing could compare to that.

 

As Eah defused they knew that they'd be back soon. No matter what the doctors said. 

 

Al was reportedly looking a lot healthier after the fusion incident, and after Eah had made an appearance the second time, the doctors didn't make as much of a fuss as they did at first. They were healing, both mentally and physically.

 

* * *

“If you keep this up we’re going to have to make all the doorways taller, how many times have you hit your head on the frame now?”

 

Eah rubbed their forehead and ducked into the room, frowning at their Granny 

Pinako. 

 

“It's been less times than Al hit their head back when they were in the armor. You never said anything about making the doors bigger then. And I haven't been fused for  _ that _ long, just… what. A few hours? Half a day at most.”

 

“After only a few hours of break.”

 

Eah frowned, one of their mouths worrying a bit. “You say that like it's a bad thing.”

 

Pinako shrugged. “You definitely deserve it, that's for sure. I'm just saying; some things are easier defused, you should take some more breaks. You're not going anywhere.”

 

Eah squirmed a bit, thinking of all the things that could go wrong with their components that would mean they'd never be themself again. They nodded a bit though, and defused to make a point.

 

Pinako rolled her eyes as she saw Ed and Al defused but so close that Eah might as well have been in the room. “I didn't mean right now! If you want them so bad, bring them back, you're making me depressed looking like a pair of lost puppies.”

 

Eah laughed a bit self consciously and went upstairs to get the book they were planning on reading. They weren't going anywhere.

* * *

Eah post promised day

Eah as a ~~gremlin~~ kid, post promised day Golden, and L who's just t-posing so I could figure out the design I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> a few parts are a bit too short for my liking but i have spent so much time on this its unreal


End file.
